Nofl
Nofl is a steel-banner Corti geneticist and biologist responsible for the creation of the drug Cruezzir , and its derivatives Crue-d and Crue-g, used as healing agents and performance enhancers by humans and Gaoians respectively. Biography Nofl's early life is unknown, though it is mentioned that he faced serious difficulties in furthering his research and education due to his low caste. He eventually secured a position as a junior researcher at Origin's Central University. c. 0y AV, Nofl created the "miracle drug" Cruezzir. However, this and his other achievements were barely recognized by the Corti Directorate until it was exploited and sold for its incredible healing properties. Nofl saw very little of the fruits of this labor, and was forced to continue at his post as a junior researcher in Origin's Central University. Nofl currently lives on the human colony planet Cimbrean, where he maintains a lab and medical clinic treating both humans and aliens afflicted with chronic health problems, including nerve damage, missing limbs, and brain damage. He also acts as a go-between for several important characters, including the Great Father Daar, for contacting the Corti Directorate. He is responsible for healing the spinal nerve damage of Cimbrean Police Chife Gabriel Arés, and replacing Julian Etsicitty's left foot. Behavior and Personality Nofl is known for intentionally adopting an "effeminate" personality and imitating a stereotypical portrayal of a homosexual human to the point of caricaturization, going so far as to carry around a handbag, speak in an even higher pitched voice, and refer to or address nearly everyone as "dear". He does this do to the fact that it makes the vast majority of humans who aren't familiar with him extremely uncomfortable, which he finds thoroughly amusing. This behavior is entirely an act, a persona Nofl puts on due to the fact he finds the reactions of other characters to it amusing. He noticeably reduces this behavior around people he is familiar with or is attempting to negotiate with, including Julian Etsicitty, Powell , and Daar. Beyond this, modern Corti have no reproductive organs or sexual desires, and he acknowledges to one of his fellow Corti that he behaves in this manner specifically because of the confusion it creates in humans and other sapients. Behavior such as this, due to having a significantly larger and more developed range of emotions, is one of the main factors in the Directorate's decision to classify Nofl as a member of the steel banner caste early in his childhood. This leads to another reason Nofl acts in the manner he does, as he rejects the belief that the majority of corti hold that emotions are useless and should be entirely removed from the species through gene editing. It is notable that the author intends no insult towards people of any group through this character, with a number of themes in the webnovel specifically revolving around tolerating other groups of people. Research and Descoveries Cruezzir First synthesized by Nofl around 0y AV, the drug Cruezzir is described as an extremely potent healing agent, allowing a severely injured Corti to heal in a matter of minutes when placed in a healing unit. This property is mentioned to also be effective on all other species it is tested on, theoretically being a viable universal healing agent for the Corti Directorate to market. The first human to be administered Cruezzir was Adrian Saunders, after his abductors attempted to treat his injuries. They found that his body had effectively taken the drug and had begun to manufacture it itself, allowing for excessively fast healing. He later passed on his Cruezzir to Jennifer Delaney. Crue-D Cruezzir Derivative Compound-A (Crue-D or "Crude") is a variant form of Cruezzir that is non-replicable by human cells. Crue-D was created in response to a request to the Directorate by ambassador Anees Hussein, to supply humans with Cruezzir in exchange for Dominion Development Credits. The Directorate refused, but instead ordered Nofl to create a derivative substance that would not only disallow replication, but also self-destruct when examined, in order to prevent reverse-engineering standard Cruezzir. They also ensured that the drug would stimulate the human body to very gradually develop a resistance to the drug, further limiting the potential for abuse of the drug and the Crue-D use is the top-secret backbone of the SOR and is among the key innovations that allows their operators to attain such a tremendous physical strength and mass. Crue-G Cruezzir Derivative, Gaoian specific formulation (Crue-G) is another Cruezzir variant designed for Gaoian use. It was developed by the Corti and Nofl and procured by Clan Goldpaw shortly following the War on Gao to aid in the recovery efforts. Category:Characters